Under the Full Moon
by nightmareking
Summary: Something I talked to NeoGamer about for a brief moment. Rated for later chapters and is going to borrow some elements to my story Light of the Moon. Do not put in any communities without talking to me first.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to get Light of the Moon out, but I'm going to do that next, for now here's something I talked to NeoGamer about and…here's the first chapter…enjoy…and rated for reasons. Takes place before they move into the dorm and the move might not happen. OOC throughout this story.**

The sun began to set and the full moon began to rise. Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes before she, her classmate Mina, their schoolmate Pony and Tsuyu's middle school friend Habuko quickly ducked into the Asui household before Tsuyu closed and locked the door and looked at her guests and croaked, "Ribbit, since my parents took my siblings away for the weekend, so all of you staying for the night should be-" before she could finish, a knock at the door caught her attention and the four young women looked back before Tsuyu reached up and unlocked the door.

Opening the door, hers, Mina's, Pony's and Habuko's eyes widened when they spotted the One for All user, Izuku Midoriya standing on the front step, "Uh…h-hey, Asui…um…I'm sorry to stop by like this, but…uh," he looked up and saw Mina, Habuko and Pony staring at him from behind Tsuyu, "Oh…uh…I…I didn't realize you had company over…I'll just go home an-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around his waist and pulled him inside before closing and locking the door again.

Izuku looked up in confusion, he saw the four standing over his with wide eyes, "Uh…is um…is there a problem, Asui? Ashido? Tsunotori?" he looked at the snake-headed young woman and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, are you a friend of Asui's?"

"Yes," she hissed, "Habuko Mongoose and you are?"

"Stop," Mina snapped and shook her head before stepping closer to her classmate, "L-listen, Midoriya, you need to leave…now…before something happens,"

"Wait…what? What do you mean by that, Ashido?"

"It is a full moon night," Pony stuttered, squirming, and Izuku looked at the blonde foreign exchange student in confusion, "Um…animal-based Quirks get more active when it's the full moon an-"

"W-w-wait…A-Ashido's Quirk is Acid an-"

"Actually, Midoriya…I have a little insect in me thanks to my dad and…Tsunotori is right…well…and…you need to leave,"

"Why? Anyway…I uh…I was walking down the street a-a-and I saw all of you run into the house and…are you girls okay?"

"Ribbit," everyone looked at Tsuyu as she bit her lip and shook her head, "He…he's here and we know what happens to us on the night of the full moon," the four looked at Izuku and Tsuyu croaked, "Will you help us, Midori…Izuku?" Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face.

**I know this is eerily similar to Light of the Moon, but elements will be different. I…I don't know why this was haunting me and why I asked NeoGamer if I should write…enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize for the wait. I was hitting a brick wall for a while and it eventually moved to the back of my mind until NeoGamer asked about it…so…enjoy the next chapter. Also fixed my little mistake in the first chapter.**

Izuku swallowed hard as he pressed himself against the wall as Mina, Tsuyu, Pony and Habuko slowly approached him, "Uh…I…I just came here to see if you girls were okay because you looked like you were…I should leave…your siblings are probably-"

"Ribbit, my parents took them to their friends' houses for the night, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked as she leaned closer to Izuku and stuck her tongue out, "And I told you to call me Tsu,"

Izuku's eyes widened as Mina leaned closer to him with a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Don't play shy with us, Izuku, you've got four attractive young ladies, who are all bothered and we're only asking for a little help,"

"I…I…no…I can't…you're not yourselves an-"

"We are ourselves," Habuko hissed and Izuku looked at the snake-headed girl in confusion, "We are ourselves, but thanks to the full moon, we're a little bothered and we'd like for you to help us,"

"I…I…ice, I know…ice should help yo-" before he could finish, he felt Pony's lips press against his and his eyes widened before he felt her tongue slip into his mouth and their tongues began fighting one another.

Pony backed away and panted as a thin line of saliva connected their mouths and the American girl shook her head, "Ice isn't going to help us…we would normally…masturbate, but since you are here, you can help us, right Midoriya?"

Izuku watched as the four stood up and began taking their clothes off. Swallowing hard, Izuku felt the color leave his face as the girls tossed their clothes to the floor and Mina leaned closer to him and playfully smiled as she reached up his shirt, "Don't be shy, Izuku. None of us bite here,"

"I…I uh-" Mina leaned down and lightly kissed him.

Backing away, Mina licked her lips, "C'mon, Izuku, the four of us are hot and bothered and we'd like for you to help. You've got four attractive young ladies and we're all alone," Izuku stared at her as she pressed her breasts together, "All we're asking of you is to fuck us. Fuck us hard, Izuku," her eyes widened before she looked down and smiled, "And it feels like little Midoriya wants to come out and play too,"

"W-w-well…can you blame me? I've four lovely ladies in front of me and they're all naked an…what?" Mina smirked as she began undoing Izuku's belt and Izuku looked around with wide eyes.

Izuku laid on his back and he stared at Mina as he felt her pussy wrap around his dick and Mina bit her lip, "Ribbit," Izuku looked past the pink girl on top of him and saw Tsuyu sitting on the couch between Pony and Habuko, Habuko caressing Tsuyu's breasts while Pony lightly rubbed her pussy, "Don't tire him out, Mina. We all want a turn with him tonight,"

"Don't worry, Tsu," Mina looked down at Izuku and shook her head, "Thanks to his Quirk, I'm sure Izuku will have enough stamina for the four of us tonight," Mina leaned closer and licked her lips as she whispered, "I want you to fuck me hard, Izuku,"

"Uh…o-okay, but…how do you girls…why does this happen every month?"

"During the full moon," Mina moaned as she took hold of Izuku's hands and led them up to her breasts and forced him to lightly squeeze them, "Who knows? If we have fun and enjoy ourselves, we might ask you to help us every full moon,"

"Uh…o-okay…that…sounds fun,"

"Oh, it's very fun," Mina leaned closer and lightly kissed him as he caressed her breasts. Izuku lightly pushed Mina off him and Mina looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong, Izuku? It's too late to turn back an-"

"N-no…b-but what'll happen if one, or all four of you girls end up pregnant?" Mina smirked as she lightly bit her lower lip, "A-Ashi-"

"Why don't you call me Mina," Mina leaned closer again and smirked, "And would it be so bad if you get us pregnant? We'll have cute little babies together," Izuku swallowed hard as Mina wiggled her hips, "Your dick is already in my pussy, Izuku, so we might as well continue," she pressed her lips against his as Izuku's eyes scanned the room to see Habuko and Tsuyu caressing each other's breasts as they kissed and Pony licked Tsuyu's pussy while caressing her own breasts.

**This is just a buildup for next chapter, which I promise you won't have to wait long for…enjoy.**


End file.
